


Omegaverse (finished)

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alpha Emma, Alpha Enoch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Finished WIP, It was weird to write Horace/Emma, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Horace, there wasn’t even a tag for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I finished that fic





	Omegaverse (finished)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to emo_dragon_elf

Horace lay on the floor of a dirty shack, desperately clawing at his clothes, his body aflame with the feverish prickles of his heat. All peculiars were alphas, omegas, or betas. Being an omega, Horace had monthly heat cycles, and he could deal with them by himself (with a little bit of help from Enoch) but he was always at home when it came. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have that luxury at the moment. Devil’s Acre was a dangerous place after all, and with him being in heat, it didn’t take long for him to be kidnapped and whisked away to a musty old basement. He wasn’t surprised. These things happened, expected even, it’s an honor to be chosen, it meant he was desirable. Horace’s mind was clouded with hormones, every part of him was sensitive, and be was loving this special treatment. 

An alpha spread the blond boy’s legs and rubbed his finger around his tight pink hole. Horace squeaked, but he still tried to push down on the digit. The room erupted in laugher. The alpha in between his legs grinned at him and moved closer to Horace’s face. “You’re a little slut aren’t you” he teased The young omega nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

Horace felt the blunt tip of the alphas cock pressing into him. The pain and excitement made him cry out. Another alpha took this opportunity to ram themselves into Horace’s mouth. He moaned around the intrusion and sucked energetically. Tears fell down his face, it felt so good he could hardly handle it. 

Horace’s eyes widened and he struggled slightly when the alpha held down his hips, pressing himself down on the omega’s body. There was a rush of hot fluid that filled Horace’s mouth and womb.

The alpha pulled out and left Horace to pant, his messy, gaping hole clenching around nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Horace spent the rest of the night with his hands between his legs, the heat not letting up, even after the alpha’s had used him. The omega didn’t know how long it had been, but after when felt like days, he heard footsteps from above him.

“Horace?” A familiar voice called. The blonde boy could only moan in response. Jacob came down the steps calling for him, and looked horrified at the state the younger peculiar was in. Enoch came down shortly after, Emma and Hugh closely behind him. The intoxicating scent of the omega to tempting to pass up. 

Enoch was the first one to get to Horace, stroking his head and kissing him deeply. Emma was holding his legs apart and moving her hands up his sides. 

Horace weakly struggled against Emma, trying to get closer to Enoch. A struggle that was quickly shut down by Emma’s member pressing into his loose hole. He whimpered when Emma began to roughly thrust into him. 

Enoch had stopped kissing him and was glaring at Emma. She rolled her eyes and grumbled as she pulled out. Enoch scrambled to take her place.

The older girl was trying to get Horace to eat her out, but he was not skilled with his mouth at all. Emma groaned with annoyance, rubbing herself until she squirted. The omega under her squealed at the liquid that covered his face. If Enoch hadn’t been pining his hands to his sides, he would have been rather frantically wiping it off.

The noises Horace was making had Enoch coming hard, his seed mixing with the other alphas that had used the boy before. Enoch curled up around his omega and fell asleep. 

A small, affectionate smile spread on Emma’s face, and she joined the rest of the peculiars upstairs. They would continue their journey when the boy’s woke up.


End file.
